Vito Scaletta/Bio
Vito was born in San Martino, Sicily in 1925, into a very poor family. A few years later, his father decided that they should move to America where they can start a new life. Sadly - even in their new found home in Empire Bay - they couldn't escape poverty. While in school, Vito met a boy named Joe Barbaro, who had a gang. Vito challenged Joe to a fight and Joe took a shine to Vito. They quickly became friends. Joe, being a year older, protected Vito from bullies, for he was a bully himself. The pair became close friends and have always looked out for each other; they now trust each other with their lives. In 1943, Vito and Joe attempted to rob a jewellery store; however, a police officer caught them in the act. The two attempted to run away, but, while Joe escaped, Vito was caught. Seeing that Vito was a Sicilian immigrant with an understanding of Italian, the police gave him the option of staying in jail or serving in the U.S. Army in the Italian campaigns. Deciding that he didn't want to serve a sentence in jail, he chose the army. He was drafted into the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment that served in the liberation of Sicily. The first mission in the game takes place there, where Vito and his squad attempt to save a prisoner from the Fascists in Italy. After eliminating a majority of enemy soldiers, Vito and the surviving members of his squadron witnessed an old mafia godfather, piloting a tank, ask the enemy soldiers to give up. Remarkably, the men surrendered, showing their immense fear and respect for the Sicilian Mafia. After the Sicilian liberation, at some point around 1944-1945, Vito was shot in battle. After spending a few months in the infirmary, he was sent home on leave from the war for a month. Upon arrival, Vito sees Joe for the first since and managed to get him some forged discharge papers, from Giuseppe’s general store. With these papers, he did not have to return to war in Italy. World War II ended three months later (Taken from the Mafia Wiki) __TOC__ Battle vs. Cole Phelps (by Greenberet69) Vito (5-5) Cole In Empire Bay Cole Phelps arrives at the Empire Bay's Arms Hotel after the Empire Bay Police Department called the LAPD to send their best cops to assist them dealing with 5 gangsters who have taken over the Empire Bay Arms Hotel. Along with Cole his wartime "friend" Jack Kelso, along with 3 of his old partners including Stefan Bekowsky, Roy Earle, and Ralph Dunn have also arrived to assist Cole. Cole asks a nearby officer what the situation is and the officer tells him that 5 heavily armed thugs attacked the Hotel a couple of days ago and have been held inside by the police since then. Cole tells Jack and the others to grab the other weapons in the trunk because they will need the firepower. Cole grabs his B.A.R., Jack grabs the M2 Flamethrowe, Ralph grabs the 12 gauge shothun while Stefan, and Roy grab the Tommy guns and decide to go in through the back into the underground parking lot. They enter the parking lot and take cover behind some cars and see a man who is in fact a Falcone gangster with a Tommy Gun guarding the garage door, meanwhile inside the washing room Vito, Joe, and Henry and trying to plan their escape from the cops since there is too many of them. Roy sees a chance of getting the jump on the guard and whoever is inside pops out from cover and opens fire on the guard taking him out (4-5) however another falcone gangster who was in a Lassiter 75 jumps out of the car with a Beretta Model 38A and opens fire at Earle filling him full of bullets (4-4). By then Vito, Joe, and Henry hear the commotion and grab their weapons and head out into the parking lot. Vito starts firing his M1 Garand while Joe and Henry open fire with their Tommy guns, Cole, Jack, Stefan, and Ralph open fire on them with B.A.R., Browning Hi-Power pistols and Tommy guns as well. The battle goes on for a minute until Vito orders everyone to fall back to the elevators. Cole and his friends give chase arriving right as when the elevator opens up. Vito says to split up so him and Joe head up to the 18th floor while Henry and the Falcone gangster head into the boiler room to the staricase. Cole also orders the idea of splitting up to try and catch them so Cole and Stefan go after Vito and Joe while Jack and Ralph go after Henry and the Falcone gangster. Henry finds the door to the staricase locked and orders the falcone gangster to give him some cover while he tries to open the door. Jack and Ralph arrive to the boiler room and are start receiving fire from the Beretta wielding Gangster until he runs out of bullets giving Ralph time to jump out of cover and shoot the gangster with his 12 gauge blowing him back (3-5). Ralph goes in to check and see if he's dead meanwhile Henry sees his fellow member killed and takes out a Mk2 Frag Grenade and waits for Ralph to get into the right postion. Once he does he pulls the pin and tosses the grenade at Ralph with the explosion killing Ralph even before he can scream and blowing him against the wall (3-3). Henry takes out his Colt and opens up on Jack with Jack doing the same thing and firing at him with the Browning Hi-Power. Jack gets lucky and hits Henry in the left arm disarming him and so Henry tries to run while Jack switches to his Flamethrower. Henry tries to get the door unlocked and does but he is to late, Jack comes into range and fires on Henry and all Henry can do is scream and burn to death (2-5). Jack decides to go up the stairs to the 18th floor to join Cole and Stefan. Meanwhile Cole and Stefan are checking each room in a hallway for Vito and Joe, Joe is at the end of the hallway and opens up on Joe and Stefan with his Tommy Gun. Cole gets lucky enough and jumps into a neraby room but Stefan isn't so lucky and gets filled with bullets (2-2). Joe thinks that both of them are dead so Vito says to "hurry up so we can meet up with Henry and that other guy I hope". Cole steps out from the room and shoots his B.A.R. at Joe killing him instantly (1-2). Vito yells in rage as now his best friend is now dead and opens up with his M1 at Cole and runs away with Cole giving chase. While moving through the 18th floor Vito sees through a glas wall Jack and knows that Henry or the other gang member didn't make it so he aims and fires through the glass hitting Jacks Flamethrower pack which causes it to explode killing Jack instantly (1-1). Vito turns around right as Cole arrives and fires at him before running out of bullets for the M1 and takes off with Cole trying to shoot him with the B.A.R. but misses. Cole goes after him and sees Jacks burnt up body and he to becomes enranged because of his friends deaths. A run and gun occurs between Cole and Vito and ends with Vito jumping into the conference room and Cole takes cover by the door saying "give up LAPD you are under arrest" wth Vito replying saying "you killed my friends you should be lucky that I am going to let you live so I giving you a chance $20,000,000 for my survival". Phelps replies "sorry I ain't that kind of cop" so Vito opens fire with his Colt but runs out of ammo which gives Cole the chance to fire his last 5 rounds into Vito killing him instantly (0-1). Cole returns outside and radios for an Empire Bay ambulance and city coroner saying 5 vics and 4 officers down. He gets into his car and drives back to LA filled with sadness with the lost of his friends. WINNER: COLE PHELPS Expert's Opinion It was a really close battle but in the end while Vito had more combat experience since he fought on a daily basis against other gangs and sometimes police officers. Cole however had the better training when combining LAPD training with the USMC training him to deal with gangster, robbers etc... and that is what Vito was he was a gangster so the better training won the day for Cole Phelps. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Marston (by Jamdodger) (5-5) The Head of the Armadillo police force, Leigh Johnson informs John Marston that the town is been plagued by extortion rates by Empire Bay mobster Carlo Falcone, who intends to expand his ctiminal empire to the whole of America. Intent of robbing this mobster, John, along with Abraham Reys, Landon Rickets, and deputies Jonah and Eli set out and rob a Falcone owned bank. The manager makes a call to Carlo saying that his bank is being robbed. Carlo retaliates by sending out his 5 best men, among them Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to deal with these outlaws. Abraham notices 5 armed men heading towards the bank in a limo. and lights up a stick of dynamite. Meanwhile the 5 Falcone mobsters get out of the limo and scarper off with one Falcone mobster priming a MK2 Frag Grenade. Abraham and the mobstar throw their explosives at the same tima and both of than are killed in the others radius. (4-4) John, after hearing the explosion, orders his remaining men to rally up in an nearby saloon, where they are being chased by the remaining mobsters. Jonah takes cover behind the bar while John tosses over a couple of tables to make cover for Eli and Landon. Vito, Joe and the 2 remaining mobsters rush into the saloon and duck for cover behind varios tables. Jonah snipes a Thompson wielding mobster with his Henry Rifle (4-3) A Garand wielding mobster retaliates by firing a headshot into Jonah. (3-3) At this point all hell breaks loose. Both sides start blind firing their weapons. Joe Barbaro moves from a table to the bar and takes cover behind the counter. Just as the Garand wielding mobstar tries to aim with his M1 Garand, Eli blasts him with his Model 1887 Winchester. (3-2) Both sides start to reload their weapons and Joe finishes first and blind fires his Thompson with a few rounds catching Eli off guard and injures Eli's left shoulder. Joe, upon hearing Eli's agony, finishes him off with his Thompson (2-2) Joe suppresses the 2 remaining outlaws with his Thompson, and kills Landon . (1-2) John deploys his "dead eye" shooting to defeat Joe Barbaro with his Colt Single Action Army, firing all 6 rounds into Joe (1-1) Vito flees back to his limo as John, who picks up Landon's Colt chases him. Each man contune to fire their hand guns with neither of them being able to fire the other. John tries to counter Vito's larger magazine by switching to the other Colt and firing but that doesn't work either, so John ditches Landon's Colt and reloads his own. Vito, while taking cover behind his limo and puts his hat on the barrel of a magazineless Thompson and exposes the hat. John fires his 6 rounds and attempts ro reload. Vito capitalises and fires multiple rounds of his M1911 into John's chest. Vito goes into the saloon and recovers Carlo's money. WINNER: VITO SCALETTA Expert's Opinion This was one of the closest battles yet. Each team had an X-Factor. John had the "dead eye" accuracy while Vito had the higher rate of fire. The deciding factor turned out to be Vito's weapons were faster to reload than John's. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios